


cruelty

by orphan_account



Series: strawberries, chocolates, and cigarettes [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Woops, this is what happens when L decides to trust Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	cruelty

My name is L, and I’d like to tell you about the time I finally had a friend. 

My friend, Yagami Light, was a work of art that rivaled any other masterpieces I had seen in galleries and shows. He was not the kind of art that you wanted to preserve with some extravagant frame, nor was he the kind you place in an album. Light was the wrinkled up picture that I kept in my pocket at all times. I did not want to flaunt him, I did not want to show him to other people, I wanted him to stay hidden. 

The situation here is, I _love_ Yagami Light; and I sorely do not care if the emotions are mutually accepted. This is why I keep the photo in my pocket, for this is my secret to keep. Every accidental touch of Light’s presence, whether it be a brush of the shoulders or an exchange of thoughts, was a moment of intoxicating bliss. There was no synergy like ours. I could begin a sentence, and Light would finish it. I breathe in, and he breathes out. 

I would never tell this information to anyone, for you must understand that there is a reputation that I must uphold. I am the great detective L. It would be inappropriate for me to go astray from my daily routines of crime-solving. The great L is not supposed to love. L is a ghost; a shadow of every great mystery that ever was who lurks in hidden buildings..surrounding himself with the ambience of white noise and bright computer screens. If I do not solve, then who will? Who will give justice to this world that is plagued with evil and scorn? 

_Evil and scorn._ Those words could very easily describe Light. I know he is Kira; a disgraceful mockery of a god. Kira removes people from the face of the earth with the sole purpose of diminishing said evil. It is nonsense and I will not tolerate that. However, there is nothing I can do.

I have been dead for 2 years now. I linger in this aimless realm, watching Yagami Light committing his unforgivable tasks. To him, I am the cold shiver that runs down his spine while he is ‘studying’, I am the button that ‘accidentally’ turns the news off, I am the reason all of his pens seem to always be out of ink. I want to stop him, but I am powerless here. Light, _my Light_ , is being swallowed by a dark entity, and I want to pull him out. 

I suppose you wonder how it is that I am dead. One time, when Light and I were discussing trivial chess moves and how some are far more predictable than others, I grew tired of being called ‘Ryuzaki’. It never flowed out of Light’s mouth as beautifully as my real name could have. As I adjusted in my seat, hearing the slight “crinkle” of the photo in my pocket, I moved my Knight into it’s final position before taking down his dictatorial King. Instead of check, I murmured the name “Lawliet”. That is my name. He was confused at first, he mistook it for some western version of “checkmate”, but I corrected him. “Lawliet is my name,” I had said. 

I saw him write my name down. A part of me felt like I was warm; a blanket of acceptance and endearment completely embraced me. I thought it so gentle of him to want to write my name on a piece of paper, and perhaps keep that in his pocket; like I had with his picture. 

Instead, I felt a sharp stab in my chest..like a stone had been thrown at me but the stone had stayed on it’s target, plunging further and further until I fell mercilessly to the cold floor. That was the end of the great detective L, who fell victim to the very evil that was falling in love.


End file.
